Avengers Anniversary
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Anniversaries are used to mark an important occasion; what bigger occasion is there than saving the world? The Avengers meet up for the 6th anniversary of defeating Ultron- Is it possible that they still don't know everything about each other? What new secrets are revealed and what secrets remain hidden? Two-Shot. Couples: Steve/Natasha; Clint/Laura; Tony/Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for anybody who is reading my 'Age of Kristina' story, I really wanted to write this.**

 **Anniversaries are used to mark an important occasion; what bigger occasion is there than saving the world? The Avengers meet up for the 6th anniversary of defeating Ultron- Is it possible that they still don't know everything about each other? What new secrets are revealed and what secrets remain hidden? Two-Shot.**

 **Couples: Steve/Natasha; Clint/Laura; Tony/Pepper.**

 **Other characters: Bruce; Vision; Rhodey; The children of the Avengers.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Tony** **Stark** and Bruce Banner were sitting in the lounge area of Stark's tower. Stark had invited the original Avengers to mark the six-year anniversary of defeating Ultron. He was pleased that he had managed to convince Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Vision. Wanda Maximoff turned down the meet up, like she did every year, as she did not see it as a celebration, but a reminder that she lost her brother Pietro. Sam Wilson said he might pop in if he finished his mission early, but seeing as it was expected to last another two weeks, it didn't seem likely. Rhodey and Pepper were also going to attend, even though they technically were not involved in taking Ultron down. Thor, was the only member of the team who did not even reply; then again, it was always difficult getting a hold of him since he became the king of Asgard.

Tony smiled as he thought about the words he was going to have with Clint, after finding out that he had another child without informing him. When Tony had called Laura, Clint's wife, and convinced her to come as well, she revealed to him that she needed four children tickets, not just three like he presumed. He didn't know how old this new child was, but he was not going to accept that he didn't know or that he didn't some how figure it out. One thing Tony hated, was when he missed something.

"It's just going to be the team this time? Right?" Banner asked.

Tony simply smiled in response, "More or less."

"Because last year, there were more than two hundred guests," Banner reminded him.

"That was the five year anniversary; another big party isn't due until the tenth anniversary," Tony answered with a small smirk. After the first anniversary, he always thought of a surprise for the team. On the second year, Clint was busy and didn't turn up, so he had an ice-sculpture made of him. On the third year, they had everybody turn up, and he had surprised everybody by allocating them all a floor or section of the building which would be theirs to use at any time. Tony quickly realised, that for Clint, Natasha and Steve, that they would use the tower between missions, to recover or clean up before continuing on. It was a bit like a sanctuary for them. There would be the occasion that a member of the team would drop by unannounced for a specific amount of time, just to visit Tony or for time away from whatever they were doing; but usually, it would be for business, like updating of tech or needing help with something for a mission. On the fourth year, Natasha, Sam Wilson and Thor were all absent from the celebration; meaning they missed the adult sized bouncy-castle and water fight. The fifth anniversary managed to gather everybody apart from Thor, and had a massive celebration. Thor had come down a month prior and met up with most of the team over three days, but it wasn't the same without him at a party.

"You can tell me what the surprise is," Banner informed him, wanting some more information and time to prepare for what may come.

"Maybe the surprise is, that there is no surprise," Tony replied. He didn't add that Pepper had warned him to not let things get out of hand. A couple of years ago, they found out that because of everything that had happened, Tony wasn't able to conceive a child of his own and after much debate, they agreed to adopt. Tony didn't want Pepper to be impregnated by somebody else. They had originally intended on adopting a baby, but when visiting an orphanage to see a baby boy of 7 months, they met a 4 year old girl-who Tony was convinced looked like a mini version of Pepper. The were astonished to find out that the boy they were planning to adopt had an older sister, who they had decided to adopt separately as no one wanted to adopt siblings. That is when they decided to take in both of the children. Meaning that they now had a five year old girl and 14 month boy; named Kathryn and Hayden respectively.

"I find that hard to believe," Banner admitted as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Before Tony had chance to reply, the elevator opened to reveal a very muddy and slightly beaten up Clint and Natasha. "Uhm… I know I said it was a casual celebration…" Tony started as he stood up to greet them.

"And I spent hours on this look," Clint said with his usual casual smirk. "Hey Banner."

Banner raised his hand in greeting.

"We ran into a little trouble on our mission, took us longer to get back to our extraction point," Natasha explained simply, getting straight to the point, before checking the time. "Is Pepper around? I don't have a change of clothing."

"She's getting the kids ready," Tony replied, he looked at Clint with a grin. "Talking about kids…"

"I'm going to get cleaned up too. I have clothes here anyway- I told you should keep some here," Clint said, interrupting Tony as he walked back into the elevator with Natasha.

"I would have clothes if you didn't lose my go-bag," Natasha retorted, a hint of anger and deadliness in her voice.

Tony turned back to Banner with a smile, "The gang is starting to arrive. I honestly expected Steve to be the earliest."

Banner nodded, "I guess they knew they didn't have time to get ready somewhere else." He replied wisely. "Or they wanted to make a mess," he said, indicating the mud covered floor.

Tony's mouth nearly dropped opened, "They are tracking mud around everywhere!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and tapped away on it for a few moments. Within a minute, a small iron-man look-a-like flew in and started cleaning the floor, another two flew past to locate the rest of the mess caused by the two assassins.

The elevator opened and Steve scooted out of the way when the robot flew in and started cleaning the floor. He stepped out and looked at Tony, "Do I want to ask?"

"Just cleaning up some mess," Tony answered. "Good to see you." He said as they clasped hands in greeting and Tony patted Steve on the back.

"Great to be here. There's not going to be a hundred people turning up, right?" Steve inquired with a natural smile, like he wouldn't mind what they did regardless.

"It was two hundred," Banner specified as he approached Steve.

"Hello Bruce," Steve said civilly. "How is working with Tony, he hasn't driven you to madness yet?"

"Not quite," Banner laughed.

"Mock all you like, I still pay for most-"

"And we appreciate it," Steve said, interrupting the inevitable rant. "How are the little ones?"

"You have no idea how magical it is," Tony said with a smile. "Although, there are times when they are just so difficult."

"I understand," Steve replied with a nod. "But no matter how difficult they are, they're worth it."

"Exactly," Tony said tilting his head to the side. "When are you planning on settling down?" he asked, the way Steve spoke about children, it was obvious he had put thought into a family.

"Oh… uhm…" Steve muttered, looking around awkwardly.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Tony said, clapping Steve on the back. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"When are everybody due?" Steve asked, changing the subject. "I thought I was on time?"

"We haven't finished our conversation," Tony said, not answering him.

"As far as I know, we're just waiting for Vision and Rhodey. Natasha and Clint are getting cleaned up after a mission and Pepper was upstairs." Banner answered.

"A small celebration," Steve replied with a smile and nod of approvement.

"There's another guest or two… who should be here soon," Tony added cryptically.

"I thought you said there were no surprises," Banner commented.

"Did I? I don't recall that," Tony replied with a smirk as the elevator opened. "Rhodey, there you are."

Steve and Banner greeted the newest arrival before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Clint returned to the floor as everybody was seated on the couches, after grabbing himself a beer he joined them. "I'm getting too old for this," he confessed.

"Usually when somebody retires, they stop doing missions," Rhodey pointed out.

Clint nodded, "That would be the sensible thing to do. But it's a casual thing, it's good to have a bit of money coming in."

"Yes, especially with four kids now," Tony spoke.

Clint sent him a look of confusion, "I only have three children, Tony."

Rhodey looked between them confused, "Wait, Barton has children? When did that happen?" he asked, completely out of the loop.

"Yes, I have _three_ children, two boys and a girl," Clint informed Rhodey, sending a small glare in Tony's direction, "I'd prefer if you kept that quiet though. I want them to be safe from any enemies I have made in the past."

Rhodey nodded, confirming that he wouldn't blab that information as Vision walked in and sat down, he was greeted quickly, before everybody returned to the conversation.

"Clint, I can keep a secret, when was the youngest born?"

"Nathaniel… you know when he was born. Are you okay?" Clint asked, his expression concerned.

Tony looked around at the concerned faces of his friends and shook his head, "I'm fine." He looked up when Pepper walked in with Natasha and his children. Kathryn ran up to him, to which he instantly picked up and placed her on his lap. "Natasha, you're a women of completely honesty. How many children does Clint have?"

"Three; Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel," Natasha answered as she handed Hayden to Pepper. Then she turned to face them all, and the violent bruise across her jaw line came apparent. "Why?"

"What happened?" Steve asked, standing up quickly and moving across the seating area to look at the bruise. He tilted her head to the side.

"It's nothing," Natasha said dismissively.

"Must have happened when you fell face-first onto…" Clint started, but stopped suddenly when Natasha set a glare on him.

"Face first?" Steve questioned, look at her with slightly wide eyes.

"It's nothing," she repeated.

Tony slung an arm around Peppers waist when she sat next to him and was prepared to bring the conversation back around to Clint hiding that there was another child, when he noticed Banners expression. He looked sad, almost longing. Following his gaze, he examined Steve and Natasha; he knew Banner and Natasha little relationship didn't last. All he knew was that before the first anniversary, Banner came back and tried to make things work with Natasha. However, she completely shut him out and declared that she wasn't some damsel in distress who would wait for a man to return after disappearing without a word, and as far as she knew, there was and never would be nothing between them. The conversation might not have been that bad, if it hadn't of been in front of Pepper, Steve, Clint, Coulson, Maria, Fury, Thor and himself. Tony had also observed, that over the years, Natasha had become more open with most of the team, apart from Banner.

He watched as Steve stroked Natasha's jaw gently, across the bruise as he examined it. Tony knew, that had this been a few years ago, Natasha wouldn't have allowed anybody bar Barton to touch her. She has learnt to trust more and was closer to a few people and for some reason, that seemed to be bothering Banner-maybe because he wasn't one of them.

"Is Thor or Wilson coming?" Natasha asked after finally swatting Steve's hand away. She stole Clint's beer from his hand and took a sip before returning it to him.

"Get your own!" Clint protested, which Natasha only responded with an eye roll.

"I'll get you one," Steve offered and heading to the kitchen without waiting for her reply.

"Just waiting for-" Tony started as the elevator opened, "That must be them."

Laura and four children walked out, causing Clint to instantly set his beer down and stand up, "Laura, what are you doing here?" he asked with confusion.

"Tony invited us," Laura answered. Although, her answer was almost lost by Nathaniel's voice shouting 'Daddy!' and the two year old boy's voice shouting 'Mommy!'. Both of the little ones ran-to the best of their abilities-towards their parent of choice. Lila half walked-half ran into Clint's arms with her younger brother as Cooper stayed back with his mother.

Tony's eye brow's furrowed when the youngest member of the crew shouted Mommy, and his eyes widened in realisation when Natasha stepped forward, bent down and caught the youngest child in her arms. She gave him a kiss before holding him tight to her, "Hey baby." She said softly, which was heard clearly by the other people in the room, who were all speechless.

"Tony, why did you invite my wife without telling me? I would have met her before hand instead of coming straight here," Clint spoke, holding 6 year old Nathaniel. Although, no one even registered his voice as they were all absorbed by Natasha apparently having a child.

Natasha looked at them all for a second, before turning to Lila and giving her a hug with her free arm. That seemed to have brought enough time for Tony to snap out of his trance, "You have a son?"

Natasha looked at him, "Yes." she confirmed shortly, not expanding and her eyes were daring anybody to ask anything else.

"Excuse me," Banner said as he stood up and walked from the room at a quick pace. Natasha watched him leave with a look of guilt on her face, although, Tony wasn't sure exactly what she was guilty about.

"Uncle Steve!" Lila announced as she met him halfway into the room, greeting him with a hug. She was followed by Nathaniel, who also exclaimed 'Uncle Steve'.

Steve hugged them both, picking them up with ease, "What are you two doing here?" he questioned with a good natured smile on his lips. They both giggled before he put them down and looked up.

"Daddy!"

Steve patted Nathaniel's head before he ran back to his dad and walked with Lila over to the group, "I didn't know the children were coming." He commented as he handed Natasha the beer and took the boy instead.

"Wait- you and Natasha had a child together?" Tony exclaimed.

"How did I not know about this?" Pepper asked, looking between them. "How long have you two been together?"

Natasha looked at her, "Four or so years, I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper asked her.

"I didn't think it was important," Natasha answered with a small shrug as she sat down on the couch. Lila instantly sat next to her on the couch, remaining quiet and was joined by Steve.

"Okay, you need to tell me everything, right now," Pepper announced. Everybody turned their attention to Natasha. Including Clint and Laura who took their seats. Pepper sent Clint a confused glance.

"I don't know the whole story, she turned up with James when he was a few months old and asked if we could baby-sit him," Clint informed them.

Natasha sighed, "Is it really that big of a deal."

"Yes, now spill."

Natasha looked at Steve, "I guess it started four years ago, to this day. After the whole registration situation, we had been slightly distant, but we talked at the party and sorted things out." She looked at them, wondering if that was enough.

"Together we went on a few missions following that and slowly got closer," Steve added.

"And that's when you started dating?" Pepper prompted.

"We didn't put a label on things," Natasha spoke.

"Hold on, how old is the little guy?" Rhodey asked suddenly.

"2 years, three months," Steve answered as he bounced James on his lap.

"That would mean… you went on a mission with me when you were four months _pregnant_?" Rhodey said with wide fearful eyes.

"I was three months pregnant," Natasha corrected.

"And she was in denial about being pregnant. Called the doctors incompetent and stupid. Refused to even think about the notion of pregnancy."

"Because, I can't get pregnant, Steve," Natasha stated calmly.

Steve lifted James up, dangling him as proof and handed him over, "Are you sure. I think James is living proof that you are wrong about that matter."

Natasha accepted James, "I am still trying to work out how that is possible."

"James… you named him after Bucky?" Tony asked, receiving a simple nod from both Natasha and Steve in confirmation. "Right, now that that's all settled-somebody go find Banner, I think it's time for a game of Mario Kart."

* * *

 **I'd love a review!**

 **The next chapter will be up very soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **The second and final chapter!**

 **Thank you very much to the lovely four individual's who reviewed the first chapter:** **GuardianGirl24; Bayfire; discordchick; Sanctuaria.**

 **If a name is in bold at the beginning of the paragraph, it is just to let you know whose POV it is in.**

* * *

 **Natasha** pulled Steve to one side when everybody was discussing Mario-Kart teams. Thankfully, no one paid them much attention as they knew Steve was terrible at video games and would avoid his gaze to avoid being stuck with him. "How long do you think they'll be mad at us," she whispered to him.

Steve looked down at her shocked, "You think they're mad because they found out about us and James?"

Natasha wanted to say no and then make up a reason, but she knew there was no point, honesty worked best with Steve. "Yes. Do you see how they are looking at us, I think I even saw some betrayal in their eyes." She took a glance at Banner who had returned to the room not too long ago.

"We should have just told them when we had James or got together," Steve replied.

"It's not like they ever asked," Natasha responded with a shrug.

"No, they didn't ask you. I have been constantly subjected to a series of questioning about my love-life and I lied. I didn't tell them about us," Steve told her. Natasha met his eyes, the apology on her lips, she had been the one to want to keep it quiet initially. When she fell pregnant, Steve wanted to tell everybody, he was so happy about it, but knew she couldn't get pregnant, at least she thought she knew. She was sure that if she did somehow become pregnant, there was a very high possibility that the foetus wouldn't survive past the first trimester. So she convinced Steve to keep the pregnancy a secret and he did. She wasn't surprised when she went into labour just over a month early, but was surprised when the baby survived and even more surprised when he grew up healthy. She never considered the possibility of making an announcement of James, because she never thought she had to. After a few months, she started going back on missions and both her and Steve discussed things and agreed to allow Laura or Clint to look after James when needed. Natasha just presumed that Tony would discover they had a child or were in a relationship; they didn't exactly hide it-but they didn't flaunt it either.

"We should have told them," Natasha replied.

"We can go if you want," Steve told her.

Natasha shook her head, she looked over at Cooper as she heard him say that James needed changing. "This is a celebration, I can handle the looks." He gave her a soft nod. "I'll change James." She let go of his arm, not even sure when she had placed it there and took James from Cooper after picking up his bag before walking out of the room. She opted for the stairs and entered her room, without a second thought she placed James down on the bed, "Are you not potty-trained yet?"

"There no potty," James giggled, kicking his feet.

Natasha tickled his feet for a second before digging into the bag, "You're right about that." she commented. She pulled out the diaper and wipes as she heard footsteps head towards her bedroom. Her eyes were trained on the door, one hand on her concealed weapon, the other on her son. As soon as she saw that it was Banner, she let go of the weapon and looked at him, "Can I help you?" she asked politely as she started changing James quickly and efficiently.

"You- You told me that wasn't possible," Banner recollected awkwardly, indicating to James.

"That is a boy," Natasha commented before taking a deep breath. "I didn't lie to you about that-as far as I knew, it wasn't possible."

Banner looked James for a moment, "He looks like you."

"He looks like Steve," Natasha countered as she pulled the clothing onto her son properly before picking him up. "We should get back to the party."

Banner nodded, looking a bit lost. He could never have a child, he was damaged, a monster, just like she thought she was. She thought she couldn't have children, couldn't be fixed, but she had been wrong. She wanted to tell Banner that everything negative he thought about himself was wrong, but she was never one for words or emotion. And there was no action she was willing to do to show him what she thought. So instead she offered him a small smile before walking past him, not saying anything on the matter. "What's his name?" Banner asked, stopping her when she a few metres away from him.

Natasha turned around, looking at him, "James Francis Rogers."

Banner nodded, as if the name made sense, "James after Bucky; Steve's childhood friend."

"Yes, and Francis after Clint, _my_ best friend," Natasha added before she turned again and walked off.

* * *

As Natasha walked back into the lounge area, she realised that she should probably tell Clint something. She placed James down with Nathaniel and Kathryn who were playing together with bricks and sat down next to Steve. She watches Cooper, Tony, Clint and Steve play for a few moments before taking the controller off Steve; He was in twelfth place. "Clint, Laura, whilst we're being completely open and everybody is insisting we formally tell you all things, you should know that you are both James' godparents," she tells them.

"What?!" Clint exclaimed in utter shock, turning his attention to her, causing his character to fall into the lava. "And you didn't tell me? What if you both had died?"

"It's written in our will," Natasha replied as she focused on the TV.

"It's an honour, thank you." Laura said with genuine happiness.

"Why didn't you make me his godfather?" Tony questioned, as he tried to get to first place, but was stuck behind Cooper.

"We contemplated choosing you," Steve commented. "But at the time, Clint and Laura already had children and Natasha was very close to them." He tried to explain.

"What about your next child?" Tony inquired.

"One is enough for us," Natasha answered, she noticed how Steve didn't even go to respond. She wondered if they actually needed to talk about that. But for now, she was too occupied with the game and in the last second managed to overtake Clint and gain third place. She smirked in his direction.

"The games not over yet, Romanoff," Clint spoke, turning his full attention back to the screen. "None of your diversion tactics are going to work."

"We will see about that," Natasha muttered under her breath, she shifted closer to Clint who was next to her on the couch.

"Get away from me," Clint muttered.

"First!" Cooper exclaimed as his character went flying past the finish line, with Tony on his tail.

"Ahh!" Tony grunted, obviously resisting swearing in front of the children.

Natasha's expression turned serious when Clint got a booster and was about to use it, "Don't you…" She halted as Clint's character zoomed past her, finishing in third a miller-second before hers. She turned and looked at Clint seriously, "I hate you."

Clint merely smirked in response.

"Why are you looking so smug, I beat you, and so did your fourteen year old son," Tony commented, before giving Cooper and high five.

"Where do you think he gets his skills from?" Clint questioned rhetorically, although, that didn't stop Tony from answering.

"His mother, obviously."

* * *

 **Tony** tickled Hayden with a smile on his face, the little boy laughed and kicked his feet in happiness. He looked up and saw James snuggled up to Natasha, his eyes drooping closed. His hands stilled slightly before he picked up his son and stood before he approached Natasha and sat beside her. "Falling asleep already?"

Natasha looked at him as her hand continued to rub circles on James' back, "Yes, he always goes to sleep at this time."

"Are you raising your son to be a super-spy like you?" He questioned jokingly.

Natasha simply smirked in reply, "He's an amazing little boy, and he'll be able to kick your ass by the time he's five-when you're not in the suit of course; that may take a little more training." Tony was not able to tell if she was actually serious or not, but decided to take it as a joke as he made sure to hold onto Hayden so he wouldn't fall off his lap. "It looks like Hayden has no intention of going sleep anytime soon; he has a lot of energy."

Tony looked down, watching his son kick his feet and grow more impatient, "It's almost impossible to get him to sleep. He just doesn't relax and then gets overtired and cries all night long. Pepper has the most luck getting him to sleep, sometimes as early as 2 A.M." He adjusted Hayden, "The thing is, I know he's tired. He just won't sleep; how do you do it?"

"When James is having a difficult night, I sing to him. I read that singing soothes a child, and having stories read to them helps put them into a dreamlike state; although, the stories work best as they get older."

"This parent stuff is actually more difficult than I expected," Tony admitted. He didn't know why he decided to open up to Natasha, especially with something he hadn't even told Pepper. But he was so tired and Natasha managed to continue with her life perfectly whilst raising a child and nobody knew. If somebody could maintain their composure, maybe they could offer some help. All he knew was how much the sleepless nights, constant worry, and caring for two children who were highly dependant on him was taking its toll. He saw Natasha's eyes flick over his face; now that he wasn't wearing his usual smirk or throwing his cocky remarks, he wondered if she saw the tired and worn out eyes, the bags, the lost expression. He wondered if she already had noticed but was only now deciding to intervene. It was a long wait for her to look at him properly, obviously deciding what she was going to tell him.

"James is practically asleep, let's swap for a bit. Just hold him close and he'll be out like a light," Natasha said and without giving him much of an option handed James over and took Hayden with ease. She stood up as she hoisted the youngest member of the group into her arms and started to walk around.

Tony looked down at James, who had a small frown on his face, it seemed that he didn't like being taken away from his mother, but he remained quiet. He hugged the young boy in his arms, leaning back and getting comfortable. He was waiting for the crying and the struggling, but received no resistance. Looking down he watched as James snuggled up and drifted off to sleep rather quickly. His mouth was agape as he realised that he was capable of getting a toddler to go to sleep; maybe it would take a while, but he knew that soon he would be able to get Hayden to sleep. And he would do whatever it took to make sure both of his children were happy, no matter how many sleepless nights that meant. He took another look down at James, smiled and closed his eyes, he wanted to enjoy this moment.

As Tony started drifting off, he heard somebody singing softly nearby, it took him a while, but right before he fell asleep, he realised it must have been Natasha.

* * *

 **Natasha** approached Pepper, holding a sleepy, but still awake Hayden, "This kid is impossible to put to sleep." She announced as she handed him over. He instantly snuggled to Pepper.

"Looks like he's about to fall asleep," Pepper observed with a smile. "Thank you."

Natasha simply nodded with a small smile, "Steve and I will be heading out now, thank you for a nice party."

"Not sure we can call it a party when the host falls asleep an hour and a half into it," Pepper commented as they both turned and looked at Tony who was still asleep with James.

"That's what made it nice, he didn't even blink when we drew on his face and took pictures," Natasha replied with a smirk.

"Stay in contact, it seems we need to talk more often," Pepper replied, before offering a hug.

Natasha returned the hug before walking over to Tony and picking James up, "Bye Stark." She said even though he couldn't hear her and walked over to Steve who had just bid Banner goodbye- Banner being the last guest there. Although, Natasha suspected that he was staying at Starks for the night, or even permanently. As she passed Banner she offered him a nod, but uttered no words before entering the elevator with Steve.

"Want me to take James?" Steve offered, always the noble guy.

"He's not heavy, Steve, I think I can handle him," Natasha said with a playful roll of her eyes. "How long do you think it would take before the whole world finds out about James?"

"They're not going to tell," Steve replied.

Natasha looked at him and laughed softly, "Sure they won't. It's not like any of them have gone on live TV and announced that they- wait, didn't Tony do that?"

"That was his business, he won't release ours."

"I guess we'll find out in due time," Natasha replied casually. "At least now we have more baby-sitters. Maybe James and Hayden will grow up to be friends, James is only a year and a bit older that him. Didn't you say it would be good for James to socialise?"

"I did say that and you're right, they are close in age and would probably grow up to be friends," Steve agreed.

"Clint and I need to head out to complete the mission tomorrow, it should only take a few days; he didn't want to miss the party."

Steve nodded, "I'll stay with James, I was thinking about visiting Bucky for a couple of weeks."

"Both James' would love that, I'll meet you at Bucky's then. Should we separate now or is there a hotel we can stay at?" Natasha asked.

"Why don't we just stay here? Tony did say we could use it whenever we wanted," Steve suggested as the elevator doors opened. Receiving a nod from Natasha, he pressed one of the buttons and they waited for the elevator to go up a few floors to Steve's room. Natasha was glad he didn't choose her room, because there was mud all across the floor and she wasn't sure if the robots would have cleaned it all up.

Natasha walked out of the elevator with Steve, her eyes scanned his room, "You don't happen to have somewhere for James to sleep, do you? I don't quite want him on the bed with us."

"I'll make a make-shift bed for him on the floor, just give me a few minutes," Steve said before opening his closet and pulling out a variety of sheets, blankets and pillows. "There's always so many, never thought I'd find a use for them." He admitted.

"Some people like more than just one blanket and one pillow," Natasha replied, grabbing some remaining pillows and blankets and throwing them on the bed. "Like myself."

"I remember," Steve commented, a smile gracing his lips as he continued to make the bed on the floor for James. "Did I use too many pillows for it?"

"You can never use too many pillows," Natasha replied, she knelt down and felt out the bed, finding it to be very comfortable, she laid James down before undressing him. She turned and caught his pyjamas from Steve without asking, and dressed James before placing a blanket over his sleeping form and kissing his head.

Steve kissed James' forehead afterwards before they both climbed into bed. "Good night."

"What was that expression about?" Natasha asked, receiving a confused look from Steve as he attempted to understand what expression she was implying to, she elaborated. "When Tony mentioned about us having more children…"

"You don't want anymore, what is there to talk about?" Steve asked.

"Did you want more children?" Natasha asked. She was sure that she did not want any more children, and she was even more sure that she wouldn't actually be able to get pregnant again-even though she was sure she couldn't get pregnant to begin with. But she didn't want to make all the decisions and Steve just follow her, he was very dismissive in the relationship, going along with whatever she wanted.

"James and you are enough for me, I don't need any more additions to our family. And that is the truth," Steve answered.

"If you're sure," Natasha replied, not entirely believing him.

"I am sure… Do you think we should have told them all about Bucky?" Steve asked, looking at her.

Natasha looked at him, "Do you think that's important?"

"They thought us having a child was important, I'm pretty sure they'd want to know about Bucky too," Steve replied.

Natasha nodded, "You're right; there's always next year."

-The End-

 **I'd love a review!**

 **Just a shout-out to my amazing beta: Sanctuaria! She is honestly incredible :D**


End file.
